walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Us
"Us" is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the fiftieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 23, 2014. It was written by Nichole Beattie & Seth Hoffman and directed by Greg Nicotero. Plot However brutal some survivors believe they must be to stay alive, we get to see that faith can sometimes be the strongest survival tool. Synopsis Abraham, Glenn, Tara, Rosita, and Eugene are walking down the railroad tracks. Eugene talks about video games and Tara hands Eugene a metal object that he decides can be used to make a homemade battery. Tara and Glenn come across the message about Terminus that Maggie had previously left for him. Believing that she is still alive, Glen sprints ahead of the group. Joe's group (minus Daryl) is at Bob and Sasha's old camp. They are awakened by a walker who gets trapped in the wires. After killing the walker, the group notices Daryl is not with them. Len notices that Daryl's stuff is still in the camp and leaves to find him. Rick, Carl, and Michonne are on another part of the railroad tracks. Carl and Michonne are walking on the rails, to see who can stay balanced the longest. Michonne tries to scare Carl off so she can win the bet but accidentally falls off herself. Carl gets to choose one of the last two candy bars in the supply. After picking the big cat candy bar, he splits it with her. Meanwhile, Daryl is hunting when Len appears behind him. They both shoot and kill a rabbit. Len then "claims" the rabbit and argues with Daryl before the marauders' leader, Joe, interrupts them. Joe explains to Daryl that the group has one rule: if they want something, they claim it. He then cuts the rabbit in half for Daryl and Len, since the former was not aware of the rule. Glenn's group comes across a building, where they see a walker on one of the upper floors. It stumbles towards them, gradually coming close to an open ledge. Fearing that it will fall and land on Eugene, Abraham shoves him out of the way. In the process, Tara is accidentally knocked to the ground, and suffers a leg injury. Abraham demands that everyone rest, but Glenn insists on pushing forward. They reach a compromise, where Glenn gives his riot gear to Eugene. In exchange, Abraham agrees to escort Glenn and Tara to Terminus. As they walk on the tracks, Joe encourages Daryl to stay with them. He further explains that being a member of the group entails following certain rules. For instance, if a group member steals from the group, or lies to another member, he will be punished with a severe beating. The group comes upon a garage, and Joe announces that they are staying there for the night. Referring to Daryl, Joe observes that "Ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat". Joe talks about "men like us", but Daryl responds with "There is no 'us'". Joe slowly faces Daryl, and asks if he plans to leave. Daryl says nothing, to which Joe says, "No? Then there sure seems to be an 'us'". He walks toward the building, and Daryl reluctantly follows. Glenn's group approaches a long railroad tunnel, and finds another sign written by Maggie. Believing that she went through it, Glenn says that he intends to follow her. Abraham points out the obvious danger, especially when they can hear walkers moving around inside. Concerned that he can't guarantee Eugene's safety in the tunnel, Abraham decides that they should split up. He leaves Glenn and Tara with two cans of food, and a large flashlight. Glenn promises that they will retreat and try to catch up with Abraham's group if they run into trouble. As they enter the tunnel, Glenn and Tara find several walkers trapped in the debris from a roof cave-in. On the search for a working vehicle, Abraham finds a minivan with a zombified woman inside. After killing her, Abraham discovers that the vehicle still works. On the windshield of the car, someone had written "Let Momma Be" in dust, referring to the zombified woman in the backseat. Abraham uses the wipers to wipe the message away looking slightly disturbed. After a playful argument, Eugene manages to eventually convince Rosita to let him navigate. Glenn and Tara are observing the numerous walkers in the tunnel. They decide to climb over the rubble pile blocking the tunnel. Soon after making their way partially through the tunnel Tara get her foot trapped in some loose rocks with Glenn looking back in horror. Eugene navigates while Rosita drives and Abraham naps in the back seat. As she's complaining that Eugene got them lost, she realizes that they're not at the other side of the tunnel. Eugene tells Rosita his plan of waiting for Glenn and Tara at the other side of the tunnel before continuing. Eugene then accidentally wakes Abraham who is then enraged at Rosita for stopping for any reason. As Abraham and Rosita argue, Eugene sees something in the direction of the tunnel. After Joe's group spends the night in the garage, where everyone but Daryl "claims" a car to sleep in, forcing him to sleep on the floor, Daryl awakens to Len accusing him of stealing his half of the rabbit. Joe dumps Daryl's bag, finding Len's half of the rabbit. Daryl tells the group that he was set up. After asking Len one more time whether he set Daryl up and Len responding that he didn't, Joe sucker punches Len, knocking him to the ground. Joe calls for the group to teach Len a lesson before revealing that he witnessed Len put the rabbit in Daryl's bag, but wanted to let Len play it out. The group savagely beat Len to death. The new group of Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Maggie, Bob and Sasha rescues Glenn and Tara a swarm of walkers in the tunnel. Maggie later mentions that she shot up the roof of the tunnel to entrap the walkers so they could make it to the other side. While resting in the tunnel, Eugene manages to convince Abraham to go to Terminus with the others, so they can rest and regroup before continuing on the road to Washington. Upon leaving camp with the group, Daryl sees Len's beaten body with an arrow in his head. Joe informs Daryl that they are tracking a man (Rick), who had killed one of their own, and is possibly headed to Terminus.Season 4 Episode 11 ("Claimed") Daryl asks about Terminus and Joe responds with Terminus being a lie. Daryl spots a single strawberry growing out of the ground, and "claims" it. Joe, Daryl and the marauders are seen walking past the wrapper of the candy bar that Carl and Michonne had previously shared, which was lying between the ties on the track, indicating that they are close behind Rick, Carl and Michonne. The large group of Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Maggie, Bob, Sasha, Glenn, and Tara enter a silent Terminus with ease, and observes the tranquility of the area. In a courtyard is a woman tending to laundry, with her back to the group. After hearing them approaching, she turns around and introduces herself as Mary. The friendly woman welcomes the weary group of survivors to Terminus and offers to "make them a plate." The scene ends with Mary saying "Welcome to Terminus." Other Cast Co-Stars *Keith Brooks as Dan *JD Evermore as Harley *Marcus Hester as Len *Davi Jay as Tony *Eric Mendenhall as Billy Uncredited *Gregory French, James Barker, Gustavo Blade, and Coleman Youmans as Walkers Deaths *Len Trivia *First appearance of Terminus. *First appearance of Mary. *Last appearance of Len. *This is the 50th episode of AMC's The Walking Dead. **It also marks Danai Gurira's 25th appearance on the TV Series. *The title of the episode, "Us", refers to the brief conversation between Daryl and Joe, where Daryl tries to distance himself from Joe's group, saying "there ain't no us." *The song that plays as Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Bob, Sasha and Tara approach Terminus is "Be Not So Fearful" by A.C. Newman. *Maggie wears the same poncho that Daryl wore in "Say the Word". *This episode was shot over Halloween, 2013, so the entire crew was dressed up to mark the occasion.Talking Dead, Inside the Dead, Season 4, Episode 15. *The outside of the tunnel was made over a tiny bridge. It was constructed of wood but made to look like concrete. **The inside of the tunnel was built on the back of the still-standing cell block D set of the prison. It was made of plywood and painted to look like concrete. The railway tracks were made of wood. The cave in rocks were made of Styrofoam. Grace Walker is the production designer's who made these sets. **Some of the walkers who were buried in rubble were professional contortionists. **One of the walkers was the infamous Bub from "Day of the Dead". *The umbrella behind Mary upon her introduction and the Governor in Martinez' Camp are the same. *Abraham is seen wearing a coat similar to the one he wore in the comics. References de:Vereint pl:Us ru:Мы es:Us Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 (TV Series) Category:TV Series